Katherine's Sister
by Punk-Princess93
Summary: Natalia Petrova also known as Natalie Pierce, Katherine Pierce's sister. She returns back to Mystic Falls claiming she wanted to call it a home. However, what's the real reason that she's back?
1. Chapter 1

_1864_

_"Why must we move everytime? Can't we just stay in one town for once?" I asked my sister who was sitting across from me in the carriage._

_We were heading to a new town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. I was tired of moving every few months because people were getting suspicious. For a moment, I was thinking of giving up drinking human blood and feed off of animals, but that would make me weak and of course Katherine was totally against my idea. _

_"It's for the best, Natalia. Now remember our story? You're name's Natalie Pierce and I go by Katherine not Katerina. We lost our parents in a tragic fire and we are orphans." She explained again and I sighed already knowing the story._

_"I just want what's best for us little sister. I heard this town was nice, maybe we would stay longer here this time." She said trying to cheer me up and it worked a bit._

_I smiled at her and nodded. You may think that Katherine's a manipulative bitch and careless, she is don't get me wrong but she's different towards her family. She's nice and caring when she wants to be, especially to me her little sister. I wasn't that little though, just a year younger as in I look sixteen forever._

_Suddenly the carriage stopped. "We're here. Put on a smile." Katherine said before walking out of the carriage._

I arrived at Mystic Falls, the town that I was supposed to call it my home. I really wanted to call it my home and settle down in this town. I even stopped killing people years ago and stole a few blood bags from hospitals and they never notice. It's not as good as drinking fresh warm blood, but as long as I'm not thirsty I'm fine.

I reached my new house and with my supernatural speed I unpacked and decorated the house making it homey.

Before sitting down on the couch I remembered on my way here passing by a boarding house, the Salvatore's to be exact. I hesitated on paying them a visit. However, I had really missed them so I decided eventually to head over there and say hi.

I got in my black Porsche and sped off to the boarding house. I sighed before knocking on their door and waited. If I had a heart, it would be beating fast by now because I was nervous.

Nervous to see their reaction when they see me. I heard footsteps and smirked before the door was opened by Stefan.

_"Stefan Salvatore, welcome to Mystic Falls." The boy said taking my sister's hand gently and giving it a light peck._

_Katherine giggled and said "I'm Katherine Pierce and this is my little sister Natalie."_

_Stefan looked up at me and did the same as he had done to Katherine. "A pleasure to meet you both. Come, let's go inside I'll get someone to get your bags."_

_"That won't be necessary. Emily will take care of that." Katherine said before we entered the house._

"Natalie?" He was shocked which made me chuckle darkly.

"Stefan! Happy to see me?" I said getting in the house, no need to be invited in.

"What are you doing here, Natalie? Is Katherine with you?" He asked concerned. I was expecting him to be chocking me already, but he knew I was stronger than him. Smart boy.

"If you must know, I left Katherine years ago. I'm here to start over and find a place I want to call home like I was supposed to 150 years ago!" I said and went over to the bar they had and poured myself a drink.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" He asked approaching me with his arms folded against his chest.

"You know me, Stefan. I'm different from Katherine." I said taking a swing of my whiskey.

"Yes, but I still remember that you killed innocent people to feed." _Touche._

"True. However, I stopped killing a few years ago and started to feed from blood bags. I've changed Stefan, I'm not the same as I used to be but I'm still as fun." I said with a wink and finished my drink.

Stefan chuckled with a nod. "I guess I could trust you. As much as you are in ways similar to Katherine, but you don't manipulate or play games."

"Well, no. I am manipulative and play games when I want to. That's what I meant when I said I was still fun."

Right before I could pour a second cup I felt someone grab my throat and throwing me against the wall. I made no move and smirked looking into the familiar icey blue eyes.

"Hello, Damon. I see you're still the same idiot thinking you're stronger than me."

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

I sighed hating to repeat myself. "Wouldn't you like to know? Just let me go before I make you!" I glared at him.

We had a small staring/glaring contest before he let go of my throat. "Good. As I told your brother, I'm here to settle in a place I want to call home."

"Why here?"

"I lived too many memories here, more than any other place in the world. I like small towns." I said pouring myself a second glass.

"I don't believe you." Damon said sternly.

"I don't expect you to, but in time you will."

"Where's Katherine?" He asked and I saw the hopeful look in his eyes. He was still in love with her and I shook my head thinking he would be over her.

I knew where she was, of course I wouldn't tell them. "I left her years ago, Damon."

"But you're her sister, you know everything there is to know about Katherine and her whereabouts." He said approaching me and stood a few inches away from me.

"I can't believe you're not over her! She compelled you, it wasn't real!"

"She didn't need to compel me, because I already love her." He yelled and I smirked.

"The same way you love, Elena?" I laughed darkly seeing their confused and surprised looks. "I've been keeping tabs on this town, I know almost everything. It's obvious that you both love her. Just don't let it come between you, don't make of it another Katherine situation."

"She's nowhere near like Katherine." Stefan protested.

"But you approached her because she looked like my sister, or else you would have looked the other way." I argued knowing I was right.

He looked down defeated and I smirked. "If it makes you feel better, you're right she is nothing like Katherine. I kind of like her, she's sweet."

"How would you know?" Stefan asked getting all protective.

"Relax, I didn't feed off her. She's wearing vervain although that herb doesn't affect me anymore. I told you I was keeping tabs so I know everthing on anyone."

"You-" I interrupted Stefan knowing it was another question.

"I just came here and you guys have been bombarding me with questions. I'm going to leave now so I'll see you at school Stefan." I said walking up to the door.

"Bye Damon." I said winking before leaving the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day in a good mood. I was finally going to settle down and hoped my stay would last. The other reason I was in such a good mood was school. I know every teenager hates high school, but for me it's different.

I've never been to school more than five months because I had to move. Hopefully this time was different. I enjoy meeting new people and making friends. I like that they think I'm human like them, it brings out my humanity in a way.

I got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a white top and a leather jacket that I normally wear and left for school. I parked in the parking lot and felt all eyes on my car. I smirked getting out of my black porsche.

Everyone started to whisper and of course I heard every little thing they said. I loved the attention they gave me, but I had to ignore it having other things to do such as compelling the old grumpy lady that was sat on a desk filled with files and a computer.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady said with annoyance which angered me a little.

I gave her a sickening sweet smile and said "I would like my schedule, I'm Natalie Pierce, new girl."

She was staring at me looking bored then said "I'm sorry but you can't just start in the middle of the semester."

That was my cue. I made her look into my eyes making my pupils dilate and said "You will hand me my schedule and welcome me sweetly to the school."

The old lady repeated what I had told her and took out a sheet of paper handing it to me. "Welcome to Mystic High." This time with a smile and a nice tone.

"Thank you." I said smiling back mischievously before heading to find my locker.

Happily I found it and opened it with no problem. I felt a presence next to me,a human presence, so I glanced at them. A dark brown haired and brown eyed boy was standing next to me with a smirk on his face.

"You must be new, I would recognize someone as hot as you anywhere." He spoke up checking me out and I glared at him smacking my locker shut.

Yes I was a big flirt, but he was another story for some reason. Without answering him I left bumping into his shoulders.

"Hey, wait." He said grabbing my arm. "What's your name?"

"I would tell you after you apologize." I said sternly and waiting for it.

"What? for calling you hot?" He said smirking which made me roll my eyes. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Let's start over, I'm Tyler Lockwood."

Oh, the mayor's son. I could have fun with him, I thought then smiled at him and said "Natalie Pierce. So the mayor's son..."

"Yeah...What do you have next?" Tyler said checking out my schedule. "English, so do I. Come on, I'll show you."

I nodded and followed him to class. Once we reached it, there were a few people already there and I caught sight of Stefan and my sister's look alike. I smirked sitting down behind Elena.

"Hello Stefan." I said smirking.

Stefan groaned under his breath seeing as I sat behind his girlfriend and said "Hey Natalie."

"You guys know each other?" Tyler and Elena asked us the same time as he sat down next to me and behind Stefan, meaning Stefan was next to Elena.

"Yeah, childhood friends." Stefan answered before me. Weird I was about to say the same thing.

After Tyler and Elena looked at me intently, Tyler said "You know it's weird. You two look like sisters." He chuckled at what he had said and I laughed along with him.

Stefan was just looking at us amused and was about to say something, but the teacher came in. I started to wonder if Stefan had told Elena about me yet. After a while, I looked out the window spotting an all too familiar black bird, a crow.

I smirked at it giving it a small wave and it cawed. I knew it was Damon, but I didn't know why he came. I shrugged and turned back to listen to what the teacher was saying.

Classes were soon over and I had met some people like Matt, Caroline and Bonnie which kept a distance from me obviously knowing what I was. Typical witch. I knew better than to mess with one so I kept a distance as well.

Once I was out of the school and was about to get in my car I felt someone behind me. Damon. Turning around I said "Miss me already?" I smirked folding arms.

"I've lived 145 years without you, what do you think?"

"Then why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"No I really did miss you. Let's hang out." He said sounding excited, but I could sens that wasn't the real reason he was here.

"No really, what do you want?" I asked annoyed wanting nothing more than to go back home and relax. "If it's about Katherine, I know nothing Damon so leave me alone."

"It's not about her. Let's go to the Mystic Grill get a few drinks and talk. Tell me about all your adventures." He suggested opening the door of my car.

"Right, not gonna happen." I said getting in and smirked at him. "Thanks." I said for opening my door and left the parking lot.

I got home in twenty minutes and searched for my keys in my bag. I opened the door entering then went straight to the alcohol. As I was about to pour some in my glass I felt a light breeze. I quickly put the bottle down and turned around to face Damon.

"Ugh, you again. Ever heard of knocking?" I said pouring myself a drink.

"Why bother you when I can get in with no problem." He said being a smart-ass and took my glass and drinking all of its content.

"Hey!"

Damon walked up to a couch and made his self at home. "Nice place you've got here. Leather couch? Nice." He said caressing the couch.

"Damon I'm in no mood for your games just be straight with me." I groaned plopping down on the couch opposite of him.

He used his vampire speed and sat down real close to me. "Where have you been all this time? You left way before they locked the vampires in the tomb. Why did you leave?"

I sighed and explained. "I left because I knew that Gilbert was on to something, he knew about the vampires. Emily warned us, but Katherine didn't believe her. I, however, left afraid of getting killed. Katherine tried to convince me to stay, but I refused.

"I've had enough of her playing with both of your feelings obviously she hurt you more than Stefan. I tried to stop her, but she was too stubborn. I warned her about what would happen, but she didn't listen. So I took off.

"Five years later, she found me in Texas and we reunited and started to travel again."

Silence fell upon us neither attempting to break it. Eventually, Damon had to by saying "Are you sure that's the only reason you left?" He looked intently in my eyes trying to search something.

"Yeah. It's bad enough I died once." I lied hoping he hadn't noticed.

He still kept staring into my eyes, but I looked away which made him place his fingers under my chin and lift my head to meet his gaze. "Why didn't you come back?"

I didn't answer just kept staring at him. Damon asked me again, but I refused to answer again. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He was confused.

"I told you I wouldn't answer anything related to Katherine."

"So it has to do with Katherine?" He said smirking amused that he got something out of me.

"That's enough for today, now leave." I said pushing him to the door crossing my arms.

"Alright, I'll leave but...don't think this is over." Damon said with a wink before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter goes to all of you, hope you enjoy Oh and I forgot to mention that the story will go along like the show First Season. I'm sure you'll find out from which point it started. If you have any questions let me know **

There was a party for the founding families that night which I was getting ready for. I had my knee-length dark purple dress placed on my bed waiting for me to put it on. Right after taking a shower I got dressed in it and put on some light make-up. I couldn't stop thinking the whole time how Stefan was going to be able to fight his urge to drink human blood.

I advised him to stay home, but of course Damon convinced him to go saying that they should be there being one of the founding families and that the party was for them.

Also John Gilbert came to town.I knew who he was exactly, a pain in the ass and Elena's father. Of course no one knew and I planned to keep it that way. However, he didn't know who I was.

I put on my black heels, grabbed my purse and made my way to my car. I just hoped I wouldn't bump into John that night or anytime soon.

Once I arrived, I walked up to the bar and compelled the bartender to give me alcohol. He handed me the drink and took a sip.

"Drinking already when you just got here?" A voice said from behind and I knew exactly who it belonged to.

"So you were stalking me?" I asked amused putting down my drink.

I turned to my side and saw Damon with a rose in his hand and a smirk on his face. He handed me the flower and I accepted it taking a sniff. It smelled lovely!

"Maybe."

"Where's Stefan?" I asked looking around then I spotted him dancing with Elena looking slightly drunk. "So he found a way to help him control his urge."

"For now. He'll snap once he sees blood." Damon explained finishing my drink and I glared at him. "Aren't you a little young?"

I rolled my eyes and watched the people who were passing by, talking, drinking and dancing. Suddenly, I noticed a hand in front of me. It belonged to Damon and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He tilted his head at the people on the dance floor. He was asking me to dance.

I took his hand and he spun me around as we reached the dance floor. I laughed placing my arms on his shoulders and his around my waist.

"You know we've never danced together." Damon stated.

"There's a first time for everything." I said as the music changed into another slow one. "How is it then? Dancing with me?"

"Not bad, I've had better dances before." He said smirking and I punched his arm playfully hurting him slightly on purpose. "Ouch."

"You're just gonna have to settle for me for now." I said as we swayed to the music. He smiled this time instead of his usual smirk which made me smile back.

Soon the song was over and a random guy walked up to me and asked for a dance. I glanced at Damon and he just shrugged so I accepted it and we started to dance as he left somewhere else.

After a few songs I got tired and went to get a drink. It seemed to be a beautiful night outside so I walked out to find Damon staring ahead of him probably in his own little world. He was smiling for some reason.

I approached him and stood next to him. He sensed my presence and turned to look at me. "What are you smiling about?"

Just as he was about to say something someone came outside. It was the man I've been avoiding all night. John Gilbert. I groaned under my breath.

"Damon."

"John."

"We didn't get a chance to meet at the council meeting." John said then spotted me.

"Yeah, it's...it's a pleasure. She knows about the council, it's safe to talk about it." Damon responded uneasy.

"I'm sure. Natalie Pierce is it?" He said extending his hand and I noticed a ring on his finger, no one could kill him now.

"John, long time no see." I said in an annoyed tone as we stared at one another.

"You two know each other?" Damon asked surprised, but none of us answered him so he changed the subject.

"Are you enjoying the uh kick-off?" Damon asked.

"Oh yeah forgot how much fun these small town celebrations could be." He answered in a serious voice.

"Yeah. Yeah. When's the last time you were here?" Damon asked him curiously. I knew what he was up to.

"Hasn't been too long. My brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?"

"Well not long at all."

John nodded understandingly. "So what do you think Damon, Natalie? You know this vampire problem is real, right? it's a potential bloodbath."

"I wouldn't overreact." I said.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. Guess we're just gonna hunt them down, throw 'em in a church and burn them to ash." John said as I finished my drink.

"That's the story, huh?" Damon said taking a sip from his drink.

"Part of the story, yeah."

"Oh, there's, uh...there's more?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh, there's a lot more. You see, seems there was a tomb under the church where the vampire were hidden away waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that, didn't you? Being that you're the one who did it." John said as anger rose in me.

John just smirked at Damon as if he accomplished something.

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon asked amused.

"I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way."

"Well you know that I can rip your throat out before anyone would notice."

"Right."

"Yeah, ok. But you probably ingest vervain so,..."

"Why don't you take a bite, find out? Or better yet let your little girlfriend have a taste." John dared him and glanced at me challenging me.

"It's not worth out time." Damon said taking my hand and dragging me away from John.

We were about to go inside when Damon turned around and stared at John. I knew what was next and was about to stop him then decided not to. He used his vampire speed and snapped his neck then threw him off the balcony.

He had a satisfied look on his face before turning around to look at me. I shook my head at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said and went inside expecting John to be up in a few minutes and thought I'd let it a surprise for him.

We went back inside and I ordered another drink. It's amazing how I could handle alcohol and rarely get drunk. "I'll be right back." Damon said before leaving probably have a quick chat on John.

I started to wonder how long will it take for him to come back to life. Damon came back with a grin on his face. "Someone's happy."

However, that grin didn't last long as it disappeared once John passed by fixing his jacket. Damon furrowed his eyebrows and said "You've gotta be kidding me."

Not long after we heard the Mayor's voice and followed it to only to be met by a crowd. There was John next to the bell giving a speech at the end of it he looked at us. "It's good to be home." Damon glared at him and grabbed my arm dragging me over to Ric.

"Look at his ring."

"Whose?"

"The Town's favorite son." I said then Damon added "Look at his ring."

When John rang the bell Ric noticed the ring and said "Wow, that looks like mine."

"Yeah and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead 5 minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon questioned him. I was getting bored knowing all of the answers.

"Isobel, my wife."

Damon chuckled obviously something clicked in his head. "Who gave birth to Elena under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother."

"Oh you think John knew Isobel."

"I think John knows a lot of things."

_A lot,_ I said in my head before downing the last drop of the alcohol. A few minutes later we noticed John leaving so we decided to follow him.

"Going somewhere? Hmm?" I asked walking behind him.

"Never like to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate." John answered me then turned to Damon. "You here to kill me again or you gonna let Natalie do it since she's stronger and older than you or you gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?"

We stopped as Ric said "Ok, you obviously know who I am."

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, the high school history teacher with a secret."

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town, John." I said to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure you can imagine, Natalie. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you." He turned to Damon then to Ric. "You or the council knows. So if you were planning on some clever high-speed, snatch-ring, vamp kill move, know that if I die everything I know goes to the council, including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers and their present-day return to Mystic Falls."

Damon nodded then Ric asked stepping forward. "How's you get that ring?"

"I inherited one, my brother Gray, the other. This was his. And I wouldn't give mine to Isobel had I know she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her." Damon said quickly.

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

"You sent her?"

"Guilty. Why did you think someone else sent her?"

Damon shrugged having no idea.

"Maybe Katherine Pierce or her sister?" John said glancing slightly at me and I glared at him.

That made his jaw clench slightly and give John a stern look. "How do you know about Katherine?"

"How do I know anything, Damon?"

Damon came face to face with John and asked "What do you want?"

John nodded "So many questions." Damon was staring at him trying to figure him out. "Natalie might be able to assist you." He smirked at me.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. I've heard so much about you. And Natalie...so nice to see you again." John turned back to Damon giving him a final look before leaving.

Right then I knew that Damon was going to ask me questions so I left using my vampire speed before he could even blink. I was not ready to give out information yet. Damn Johnathan Gilbert.


End file.
